Jealousy
by MC Becky a.k.a Miss Cheetah
Summary: Ron falls for a new girl, Zita. Kim gets jealous. Can Monique help her best friends? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it. I don't own Disney or the show 'Kim Possible'.  
  
Jealousy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Man I can't they broke up. They seemed to be perfect for each other..'  
  
'Yeah I know. But why?'  
  
'Nobody knows. Well I'll call you later Noelle. See ya.'  
  
'Bye Monique.'  
  
They hung up.  
  
Monique lied on her bed. She had just heard of the news. Kim and Ron broke up. They had been going out for 3 months now. Everything seemed fine, until the news students came. They both thought they should meet new people. 'That's wack' Thought Monique.  
  
~~ FlashBack ~~  
  
'Hey Kim, saw the new students?'  
  
'Yeah I did. Ron can I talk to you about something?'  
  
'Sure KP.'  
  
'Ron there's new students right? Well maybe we should.. you know...'  
  
'Meet new people?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I've been thinking about that too. So I guess.. It's over.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'But we're still friends, right?'  
  
'Forever.'  
  
~~ End FlahsBack ~~  
  
Monque was very angry about that. Why? 'Cause she always thought Kim like Ron and vice-versa. But maybe it wasn't meant to be? She suddenly felt a bit sleepy and drifted to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
Kim was at school. She was reading a book. Monique came and sat next to her.  
  
'Hey Kim.'  
  
'Oh hi Monique.' She closed her book.  
  
'So you and Ron are okay right?'  
  
'Oh yeah. We were talking about our last mission yesterday. Man I ahd to fight robotic polar bears, talk about freaky.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Ron suddenly joined them, but he wasn't alone. Her was Zita. She used to be Ron's old crush, before Kim. He saw at the mivie theater but never asked her out. He did watch a movie with her, but nothing more.  
  
'Hi Zita.' Said Kim and Monique in unison.  
  
'Hi.' She smiled.  
  
'Oh yeah, guess what?' sais Ron.  
  
'What?' Asked Monique.  
  
'Were going out!'  
  
'As in boyfriend and girlfriend?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'I just love Ron, he's so sweet and charming.' Sais Zita, hugging him.  
  
'Well we gotta go, I'll see you guys later.' Says Ron, then he left with Zita.  
  
Monique looked at Kim, who had stayed quiet ever since Ron and Zita came.  
  
'Wow Ron and Zita going out? Who's had thought it?'  
  
'Certainly not me..' Sais Kim with a bit of anger.  
  
'Kim are you... Jealous?'  
  
'Of course not! Why would I be jealous of... Ron and Zita!? Huh? I am not jealous!'  
  
'Okay.. Just chill, I was just pointing out something. Well I got English, so see ya!'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Monqiue left, leaving Kim to her book. Was she jealous she asked herself. She couldn't be. Ron was happy now, he had a new girlfriend... But did that mean he didn't like her? Wait! If she was jealous than that meant she still liked Ron... As more than a friend and that just couldn't be possible. Kim got up and left for Gym. 'I'm not jealous of Zita...' She thought. 'I think...'  
  
So what did ya think? Good chapter? Read and Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Musachan! I other people will follow the story. Chapter 2! Hot off the press!  
  
Jealousy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Middleton High...  
  
'Hey Kim.'  
  
'Oh hi Monique.'  
  
'So you heard about the dance Friday? It's going to be off the heezy!'  
  
'Really? So any special theme?'  
  
'Not really. But you better find a date soon... I'm taking David. Who you gonna take?'  
  
'I don't know... I mean I just broke up with Ron.. And maybe it's to soon...'  
  
'But Ron got a new girlfriend, why don't you get a new boyfriend?'  
  
'Well it isn't that easy either!'  
  
'Okay... So I guess I'll see you Friday. Ooh! Can you help me with the music?'  
  
'Sure. I got some CDs at home.'  
  
'Great! Then I'll see Friday, because tomorrow an Thursday I'm occupied.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Dentist appointment, Aunt coming into town.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Monique walked off. Kim went to Geography class. She didn't like Geography, so she wansn't really listening. She looked at Ron, who had sat next to Zita, instead next to her. They looked pretty happy together. She sighed.  
  
'So Miss Possible could you tell us where Canada is?'  
  
Kim didn't hear. Her head was in the clouds.  
  
'Miss Possible? Miss Possible?!?'  
  
'Huh?' Kim looked over at the teacher.  
  
'Could you PLEASE tell us where Canada is?'  
  
'Oh sure...'  
  
Later that day... Afternoon....  
  
School ended, Kim waited outside for Ron. He was suppose to walk home with her. Ron came up to her.  
  
'Hey KP, I kinda have to go with Zita someplace. You don't walking home alone do you?'  
  
'Oh... Umm no' Kim said, making a small fib.  
  
'Could you take Rufus with you?'  
  
'Why? He's your pet.'  
  
'Not pet. He's family. But anyways, Zita doesn't ike rodents.. So could you keep him for a while?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Ron handed Rufus to Kim. He then joined Zita, leaving Kim with Rufus. 'Weird, Ron would never give up Rufus.' Kim thought, as Rufus made a small sad squeak.  
  
Kim walked home alone, joined by Rufus of course. She decided to call Wade. Maybe a mission? She was pretty bored.  
  
'Hey Wade.'  
  
'Oh hello Kim.'  
  
'So any missions?'  
  
'Well actually it's been pretty quiet. Nothing..'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'Well you got a cat stuck in a tree... Oh wait it's gone.. Firefighters.'  
  
'Oh too bad. Well call me when anything happens.'  
  
'You gotch'ya!'  
  
The screen went back to black. Rufus was sleeping in Kim's pocket.The dance was in two days. So she decided to get her CDs.  
  
At her home...  
  
Kim had 15 CDs and some of them where still missing. The phone suddenly rang.  
  
'Hello?' Kim said.  
  
'Hi KP, it's Ron.'  
  
'Hey Ron, whatsup?'  
  
'I just had the most awesome night with Zita!'  
  
'Really? Kim said, a bit sadly. But Ron didn't notice.  
  
'Yeah. First we went to the amusement park... Then at Bueno Nacho. Guess what? She loves my naco!'  
  
'Cool.' Sais Kim without enthusiam.  
  
'So is Rufus okay?'  
  
'Oh yeah he's sleeping.'  
  
'Heard about the dance Friday? I can't wait!'  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
'KP are you okay? You sound a bit down... Are you sick?'  
  
'No just feeling a bit tired.'  
  
'Okay, well gotta go. Zita calls me everyday at 8:00 and it's 7:50. Bye!'  
  
'Bye!' Kim hung up.  
  
Man was she bored. Nobody was there. When she dated Ron, she had something to do everyday. Why did she break up with him? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. 'Maybe I should go to the mall.' Kim thought. 'Yeah that'll take my mind of Ron.'  
  
So she left to the mall.  
  
So what did you think? RR! Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! The story is nearly finished!  
  
Jealousy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At the mall...  
  
Kim looked through the window shops. She didn't see ANYTHING she wanted. All she could think of was Ron. His cute face... His charm... Even if he was clumsy... She sat down and drank a slurpee. That was Ron's favorite drink. She sighed. Everything reminded her of him. She knew she was jealous, but she couldn't tell him. He liked Zita.  
  
Something suddenly caught her eye. It was Ron! She got up to see him, but before she could reach him... Zita came along. Their face came closer and... They kissed. Kim gasped. The guy she loved was kissing someone else. She stayed quiet, until they walked away. She couldn't believe it. She shoudn't have broken up with him. That the biggest error of her life.  
  
Kim decided to head home.  
  
The next day... At school... Luchtime...  
  
'So then we went to an animal exposition! Man we saw tigers and bears! It was fascinating!'  
  
Kim sighed. Ron was talking about his night with Zita. She still couldn't believe what she seen the other day. She wasn't really listening to what Ron was saying, she didn't care at all. Monique was looking pretty bored. Ron was getting annoying.  
  
'Ron, could we talk about something else?' Said Monique.  
  
'Wait! I got to tell you guys what happened next...'  
  
'Let me guess, she kissed you?!?' Kim said with anger.  
  
'Wow. How did you know?'  
  
'Nevermind.' Kim walked away, furious. Not of Ron, but of herself.  
  
'What's up with Kim?' Asked Ron.  
  
'I don't know... Maybe I should have a girl talk with her.' Anwsered Monique. 'Oh yeah don't forget. Dance tomorrow.'  
  
Monique went looking for Kim. She found her in the hall, sitting on the ground.  
  
'Hey Kim.'  
  
Kim looked up. Her eyes were red and her nose puffy. Monique knew she had been crying.  
  
'Kim why are you crying?'  
  
'I'm not crying.'  
  
'Oh yes you are. Girl, you got the red eyes and the puffy nose.'  
  
'Just forget about that!'  
  
'Okay. So wanna tell me whatsup?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Fine. I won't insist.'  
  
Monique walked away. Kim continued crying abit. She missed Ron so much. And everything made her think of him.  
  
{{The sun won't shine since you went away  
  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
  
'til I get over you  
  
Walked through the park, in the evening air  
  
I heard a voice and I thought you were there  
  
I run away but I just can't escape  
  
Memories of you everywhere  
  
They say that time will dry the tears  
  
But true love burns for a thousand years  
  
Give my tomorrows for one yesterday  
  
Just to know that I could have you here  
  
When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
  
But it's so hard to let go}}  
  
The next day.... The dance...  
  
Kim walked in the gym. It was really nice. Decporations everywhere. She went to the DJ table and gave Monique her CDs.  
  
'Here you are. 24 CDs.'  
  
'Wow! Thanks Kim. So you gonna dance?'  
  
Kim looked at the dance floor. Everybody was paired off.  
  
'Nah. I'll just sit.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Monique her mic on.  
  
'Okay! Now let's put on... Umm... Got it! How about 'Because You Loved Me'? So let's put this slow jam for all the lovers out there!'  
  
Monqiue started the song. A slow music started...  
  
{{For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all}}  
  
Kim looked at Ron, he was dancing with Zita. They looked happy. She sighed, how she wished she could be in Zita's place.  
  
{{You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me}}  
  
Monique looked at Kim, she was onlystaring at two person. Ron and Zita. Monique knew the girl was jealous. It was so obvious. She has to do something. She walked out of the gym.  
  
{{You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you}}  
  
Zita smiled at Ron, but she had to tell him something.  
  
'Ron can I talk to you?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Umm... Let's go outside.'  
  
'Okay...'  
  
They walked outside. Kim looked at them. Where were they going? She decided to follow them, she watched, hiding behind the bushes.  
  
'Ron this is kinda hard for me to say.'  
  
'Okay. Well what is it? You can tell me anything.'  
  
'I... Umm... Ron it's over.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I can't go out with you. I'm sorry. But I don't have those feelings for you. You're a good friend. Nothing more. I'm sorry.'  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Ron stayed there. What just happened? He was dumped. He sighed.  
  
'I guess it wasn't meant to be...' He said to himself.  
  
Kim looked at Ron. Poor guy. She couldn't believe it. How could Zita think that? Ron was a great boyfriend. She decided to go home. This was too much.  
  
At the Possible residence...  
  
The doorbell rang. Kim went and got it. It was Monique.  
  
'Monique? Aren't you suppose to be at the dance?'  
  
'Yeah. But I coulnd't stand it. Kim I gotta show you something...'  
  
Monique took something out of her backpack. Kim gasped.  
  
So? RR! Tell me what you think Monique showed Kim! Oh I used 'Until I get over you' by Christina Milian and 'Because You Loved Me' from Celine Dion. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks SO much for the reviews! This is the final chapter. I hope you guys will like it.  
  
Jealousy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kim gasped.  
  
'Why do you want to show me this?'  
  
Monique sighed.  
  
'Because some pictures in it are important...'  
  
It was her old scrapbook. Since she was 5 up to 16. But she ended it when she broke up with Ron, it got full.  
  
Monique opened the first page. It was picture of Kim and Ron on their first day of kindergarden. Beisde it was a picture of them at the end of the day. Kim was kissing Ron on the cheek.  
  
Kim giggled soflty. She had the biggest crush on Ron those years.  
  
~~ FlashBack ~~  
  
'Hi. I'm Kim Possible.'  
  
A small blonde boy looked at her. He was hiding behind his mom.  
  
'C'mon Ronald. Go play with that nice little girl.'  
  
Ron smiled. He looked at his mom. She looked at him.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Nothing. Bye-Bye.'  
  
'Bye'  
  
Ron camed next to Kim.  
  
'Are you an angel?'  
  
'No. Why?' Little Kimmie asked.  
  
'My mommy told me angels were beautiful... And very nice.  
  
Kim blushed. 'I'm no angel, just a normal kid like you.'  
  
'Wow. I like you.'  
  
'Me too, you're very nice. Wanna be best friends?'  
  
'Okay. Best friends forever'  
  
'Forever.'  
  
~~ End FlashBack ~~  
  
Kim sighed. She remembered that day. Ron thought she was an angel.That was so cute.  
  
'So? You see? Ron was always a big part of your life...' Monqiue said as she turned the pages.  
  
You could see Kim and Ron at different ages. One of them was at 10 when Kim went to girl camp.  
  
'Ron missed me so much during that summer. He called me everyday. I did too.' Kim said.  
  
The next page was Kim and Ron at 13. It was Ron's birthday. On the picture he looked as if he was blushing. Kim was next to him, a small smirk on her face.  
  
'Why is he blushing?' Asked Monique.  
  
'Well...'  
  
~~ FlashBack ~~  
  
Ron was opening his presents. Kim smiled at him.  
  
'Ron I'm so sorry I coulnd't get you a b-day present.'  
  
'It's okay KP.'  
  
'I was so busy I completly forgot...'  
  
'I don't mind. You're still a great friend and that's the best present you can give me.'  
  
'Okay well maybe this could make up for it..'  
  
Kim leaned on and kissed him. Everybody said 'Ooh!' .  
  
~~ End FlashBack ~~  
  
Monique giggled, she never knew that.  
  
They both looked at the pictures. Kim explaining each of them. When they came to the last to pages. Kim didn't want to turn them.  
  
'No. Let's stop there.' Kim said, putting her ahnds on it.  
  
'Wait Kim. Look this is the happiest part of your life and you gotta see it.'  
  
'But I don't want to...'  
  
'Trust me. You need to see it.'  
  
Monique turned the page. It was Kim and Ron at 16. When they were dating. The pictures showed them at different places. Always smiling, hugging or kissing. They looked really happy.  
  
Kim sighed soflty. She really missed those days.  
  
'Well I gotta go. The dance is waiting for me.' Monqiue said as she left Kim with the scrapbook.  
  
Monique left.  
  
As she walked to get back to the school, she saw Ron's house. The lights were on. 'Weird.' She thought. 'Ron said his folks aren't there today... Maybe he's home.'  
  
She decided to go see. She rang the doorbell, Ron anwsered. He looked red in the face.  
  
'Ron have you been crying?' Asked Monique.  
  
'No. Why would I cry? I'm a guy!'  
  
'Just saying. So where's Zita?'  
  
'She's gone forever...'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Monqiue went in and sat at his table. He sat in front of her.  
  
'She didn't like me like me. She just liked me... As a friend. Kim was wrong. I knew I had no chance with a girl like that!'  
  
'Well Ron she isn't all that...'  
  
'Yes she was! Now I know the truth... Nobody likes me... Not one single girl.'  
  
'Well what about Kim? You guys did go out together..'  
  
'And broke up.'  
  
'Let's say she still wanted to go out. What would you do?'  
  
'Nothing. She'd have to tell me...'  
  
Monique bit her lip. Would Kim come and say it? It was worth the try.  
  
'Ron wait a few minutes, I'll come back.'  
  
Monique left.  
  
A few minutes later she came back. Kim was with her.  
  
'Ron. Kim has something to say to you.'  
  
'What is it?' Asked Ron.  
  
'Well...' Started Kim. Monique stayed silent.  
  
'Ron I...' Kim didn't know how to say this. She went in front of Ron. Their faces got closer. Their lips touched. Kim kissed Ron. And he kissed her back. Ron stopped.  
  
'Ron I still love you.'  
  
'Wow... You do?'  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
'Then why'd you break up?'  
  
'I don't know... I guess I wasn't thinking... I'm so sorry. Could we please start over?'  
  
'I don't know...' He thought for a moment. He liked Zita, but liked Kim too. They were both great, beautiful, funny and fun to hang out with. Then he thought 'I can live without Zita... But I can't live without Kim.'  
  
Ron kissed her.  
  
'Was that a yes?' Kim asked stupidly.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Kim hugged him. He was back! He was her Ron again. Monique smiled. She had done it. She brought her best friends back together. That's how it was meant to be.  
  
'C'mon you two love birds, we gotta get back to the dance.'  
  
'Wanna go to the dance?' Ron asked Kim.  
  
'Only if you go with me. Ooh! Rufus missed you' She said taking Rufus out of her pocket and handing him to Ron.  
  
'Buddy!' Ron said as he hugged the mole rat.  
  
'Yay!' Squeaked Rufus.  
  
'I promised I'll never give you away because of a girl.'  
  
'Good.' Rufus anwsered, then he crawled back into Ron's pocket.  
  
The End  
  
I'm finished! Yay! What did you guys think? Was it good? 


	5. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
Just saying to anoyone who got mixed up because of the 'video-game' ep. This story was uspposed to be BEFORE that episode.  
  
Oh also please read my other fic 'Futuristic Dream'. You guys think I should write a sequel? If you have any ideas for the sequel, email me or post them in the reviews!  
  
This was my second fanfic and maybe I'll write a third one.  
  
A Dog's Life: ((My next Fanfic)) Kim gets brain-switched with her new dog. Drakken dog-naps Kim, leaving Ron with the dog in Kim's bod. Can Ron find Kim before it's too late? Will Rufus befriend the dog or just be ennemy?  
  
You think that might be a good story. It's going to be different than my usual stories, since they're usually romantic, this one will have more action. 


End file.
